The Other Child
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Oneshot.. maybe? Yuffie has a dreadful secret that involves Sephiroth, which results with something that belongs to him, and has made a decision without telling Vincent. My summaries do me no justice. R&R?


_The Other Child _

* * *

There was a great deal of stress that was piling up on the young woman as she hugged her knees in the bathroom. There was something she had to tell for weeks now, and yet she had kept it in the back of her mind, telling herself to forget about it, but she couldn't. It wasn't that easy when the event would keep replaying in her mind…

_Warm tears were flowing down her cheeks as she was gagged and her mind kept swimming with ideas. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, now the Sephiroth had her in his control. He smiled down at Yuffie as he had stripped the last part of his clothing and dropped it to the floor. _

_She struggled against him and closed her eyes when she felt his chapped lips against her body. She hated every minute of it, and when he got the waistband of her shorts, he sat up and started to undo them. Her eyes suddenly opened at his actions, her mind trying to think quick of what she could do to fight him off, but there was nothing. Her weapons were out of reach, and she felt so powerless against him, it was ridiculous_

_She winced when he took her shorts and panties off completely and her eyes grew wide as he grinned. This wasn't happening, she didn't want to think about it, and it was all just a dream, wasn't it? His hands, long strands of hair, and tongue all felt real, but Yuffie kept saying no and shook her head. _

_Although when she felt the pain that entered her, she knew that it was real. There was no way to believe it was all pretend. Every movement he made, every inch of skin that was covered in a kiss, it was all reality. When he finally finished, she shuddered and she curled into a fetal position._

That's all she wanted to remember.

There was knocking on the bathroom door and she jumped, startled.

"Yuffie?" It was Vincent.

She was startled and she knew she had to work fast, or else he'd suspect something. Vincent knew her too well and vice versa. The whole reason why she had been hiding out in the bathroom was because the whole part of that event ended up in a vital result. She was pregnant with Sephiroth's baby, and she had yet to tell Vincent of anything.

Her hands were shaking and threw the test in the garbage, making sure to hide it well, washed her hands and opened the door to look up at the stern man.

"Oh… hi, Vince, did you need something?" Sniffling heavily and rubbing her noise. She noticed the quirk in his brow, and she knew that he was thinking of why her face was probably red and puffy.

"Taka's crying, and I checked him, but he's not wet and I know you fed him a while ago, so I'm not too sure what to do." Vincent held their screaming child in his arm. Yuffie was so involved with the thoughts she had, she didn't even realize their son in Vincent's arms. She gently took their son and had to put her previous feelings aside.

"Aw, what's wrong, Taka?" She cooed, holding him close. She felt his head but he wasn't warm, she checked his diaper but like Vincent said, he wasn't wet nor did he have a rash. Finally she noticed the answer was in Taka's mouth, he was teething.

She tried to smile brightly and looked up at Vince. "He's getting his teeth is all, Vincent!" She went back into Taka's room that held many toys, a crib, and colorful wallpaper of which Vincent didn't really care for. Yuffie quickly looked around the room, while Vince stood at the doorway and watched her.

Just when he was going to ask what in God's name she was looking for, she triumphantly said "Aha!" and gave Taka what looked like a plastic ring. She gently placed him back in his crib and the crying suddenly stopped. It was amazing. He walked in and stood next to Yuffie by the crib while Taka silently chewed on the teething ring.

"Why were you upset?" His deep yet smooth voice reached Yuffie's ears and she stiffened. What was she going to say? She hadn't any time to think of how or what she would tell Vincent, and she knew that denying to him that she was upset was out of the question.

"I just … found something out." She said slowly, her heart was beating and she mainly focused on Taka, who was looking straight up at the both of them.

"Like what?"

Again she tensed, but managed to smooth Taka's hair that was growing and losing its thinness. How was she going to tell him, what would she tell him? Yuffie didn't like to lie, but with something like this… she felt as if there was no other way because she wanted to keep the baby. Despite how it wasn't Vincent's, it was still a baby, she didn't want to kill it. She sighed finally and looked at him, and just one look at his eyes told her it was too hard to lie.

"I'm pregnant, Vincent."

Her voice was flat and didn't hold the same uplifting tone like she always had. He noticed this, and he wondered why she wasn't happy like she was when they were going to have Taka, why was that?

"Are you angry with me?" She asked him, almost afraid to even look at his face, his eyes. She was afraid that he would know there was something more. He looked down at her and without warning, pulled her close to him.

"Of course not, Yuffie, why would I be mad?"

_Because the baby isn't yours._


End file.
